The Network Configuration Protocol (“NETCONF”) provides mechanisms to install, manipulate, and delete the configuration of network devices. The Yet Another Next Generation (“YANG”) modelling language is a data modelling language for the NETCONF protocol, and represents data structures in an Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) tree format. A network management system may use YANG data models to provision network devices via the NETCONF protocol.